Earl Lemongrab
This article is about Lemongrab (Character). Other pages to be added later on. THIS ARTICLE IS A WIP. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS I CREATE IT. AppearanceCategory:Males Standing at 6'6", he is quite tall, and is two inches taller than his brother. He has an oval shaped head, with a sensitive nub on top. No visible ears, but a highly pronounced, pointed nose. He has bright yellow, smoothed skin, and medium chocolate brown eyes. He has razor sharp, pointed teeth resembling a sharks, and an unhinging jaw. His neck is muscular, but nimble enough to be turned 180 degrees. His torso is humanoid and lean, and he has smallish claws, which he grows out to allow for defense. He has no belly button or nipples. He features a sheath which holds all reproductive organs, and a medium sized rump, which protrudes slightly from his normally thin frame. His legs are muscular, but normal. His feet have no separate toes. Personality High strung, anxious and loud-- Lemongrab is usually quite noticeable in any social situation, but he would prefer it if he wasn't. He has severe Anxiety, PTSD, Asperger Syndrome, and Depression problems. These all have a large impact on his personality, and interactions with others. He doesn't like crowds, talking to new people, or public speaking. He has no qualms about speaking to his family though, so long as he knows them well. Asperger's gets in his way a lot, as he tries to socialize normally, but does not like touching new people, looking people in the eye (although he forces this one, due to the clash with his alpha personality traits.), and doesn't speak well with them. Despite these traits, he is an alpha type, and does not yield to anyone unless he is absolutely positive that he cannot win, or that his family is in immediate harms way. He will take charge of any situation that requires him to, and will not back down. He is highly territorial, and marks his land with scent, urine and visuals. He is also protective of all members of his family, which causes him some familial drama. However, once you are on his good side, and out of the "stranger" category, he is very curious about everything around him. Loving and loyal, he is actually a sweetheart and slightly childlike. He loved to play games/with toys, groom his family members, and turns into a puddle of sugar if you rub his belly. He loves to try new foods, and his favorites are steak, brownies, mashed carrots, and rice cakes. Regardless of his standoffish outside, he still seeks approval from people, simply because he longs to fit in without his mental disorders getting in the way. If they do not give him approval, he becomes both hurt and defensive, either responding with sass, sadness, or pure anger and rarely, if pushed, violence. Trivia * He is very far sighted, and needs reading glasses for most reading and writing. * He is a species of candy person, not just "lemon". He is made from lemon candies. * The only sport that catches Lemongrab's attention is baseball, but only if he and his family play it together. He shows no desire to watch it on T.V., although he may do so when no one is around. * Earl is ambidextrous. * His blood contains enough sugar to be considered a lemonade, but also has the taste of vitamins and iron. * He is highly allergic to asparagus and beets. If he eats either of these things, he will go into anaphylactic shock, his face swelling and his throat closing. The beets also give him hives around his neck and forearms. * He has an eidetic memory, meaning he can remember everything he reads, such as maps and books, but it is not photographic. * He is a lead singer/songwriter to a band called "Unacceptable", which he still has some stray fans of. * Lemongrab's blush color is green, along with his brothers. * Lemongrab and Lemonsoft are very familial, and have no problems with snuggling, nuzzling, grooming/familial licks, or even holding hands. Stop making it incestuous. * Earl is pretty darn ticklish. * Lemongrab curls up and keeps to himself when sleeping/resting. * He doesn't like his rear being touched, due to traumatic events. * Earl is normally at a balanced mood, but has triggers like everyone else. Just get to know him, he'll let you know what makes him uncomfortable. Bio, Fanon. After being chased away from his castle by Lemonhope, he fled to a town called Owl Creek. He stayed for a few days or so, and became bored with the small, confined town, so he began to travel. The only town open to any visitors was a town called Harbor, so he decided to go for it. Arriving in the town, he heard someone following him, and saw a female Pixie, staring at him. After a long, awkward introduction, they became odd acquaintances, not knowing if they enjoyed each others sudden company. He returned again the next day, and started visiting every day. There were a few fights, but he stuck around, not wanting to be lonely. Sidney learning about Lemonsoft, she demanded he bring him back. He doesn't respond well to demands, but this one seemed reasonable. He coughed him back up and reattached the missing pieces of him. He rapidly lost the excess weight after that, and returned to a normal, healthy weight. After returning to normal, he spent even more time with Sidney, being able to interact easier with her. The friendship lasted for months, up until the fireworks show, where he had first realized, he loved this pixie, this odd female he had come to enjoy. Talking himself out of it, he disregarded it simply for only knowing her for a short time. The second time he realized it, was when she sent him a letter, telling him "Isn't it great to be different?", after a long argument with her about why he hated how he turned out, hated how people saw him. The letter gave him a sense of belonging. And it made him think of how much he loved her. He shook the feeling again, thinking it must just be her pity. The third time, was a wake up call for him. Being a failed experiment, Princess Bubblegum never stabilized his genes, and it finally caught up to him. He was weak, tired, he hurt, and his organs shut down one by one, he passed out often. Making a promise to Sidney not to leave, he broke it against his own will. He couldn't fight it anymore, and finally stopped. Lemonsoft worked like mad, doing the one thing Princess Bubblegum wanted to do, and made a reviving life formula, one that worked as a basic life formula, and one that could bring the dead back. Four days later, he succeeded, and carefully brought his brother back. Lemongrab realizing how much he needed her, how cold it was without her, how quiet and loud, how alone and dark. He asked her to be his mate, not regretting it either, she said yes. They had a child together, named LemonTaffy. Almost 3 months into the pregnancy however, the doctors lost track of Taffy's heartbeat, and they were sure they lost her. He went into a rage, not knowing how else to process the loss, and tore up her room, he rarely left the room, staying in the corner to himself, and trying to cope, unsuccessfully. Starved and cold, he could've shut down, but in the midst of the anger he had, Sidney hugged him suddenly and tightly, and they both felt the kick. The one that brought their baby girl back to them, even if she wasn't gone in the first place. Only a week later did Sidney give birth to their daughter, whom Lemonsoft delivered. Holding his daughter for the first time, he learned to purr for her immediately. He'd never been so proud of something, someone. He and Sidney had made this life together, and he couldn't have been happier. On November of 2013, on the 11th, Sidney and Lemongrab finally wed. Victory shortlived, his faulty genetics had carried over to Taffy, and with her being only a month old, began to fall ill the same as he did, only hers spread much more rapidly. After only five days, it proved fatal to her. This sent Lemongrab and Sidney both into a spiral, and almost reverted all of the progress he had made thus-far. Lemonsoft worked again, rapidly adjusting the formula he had developed to work with candy hybrids as well. He again saved a life by this, and Lemongrab knew he could never repay his brother for all his work. Later on, he had started taking his title as a King much more seriously. He started enforcing laws, regulations, and was keeping everything very organized. This was a great help to him, as it helped him sort out some thoughts that he had needed to make clear to himself for a while now. The downside, was that he was becoming a little more hardheaded in the process, and much easier to anger. He ended up physically hurting Sidney, while she was merely teasing him about titles. Scarring the back of her neck by leaving a massive bite mark, he realized as soon as blood hit his tongue, that he had pushed it too far. He never forgave himself, and he most likely never will. He refuses to allow his temper get the best of him around her anymore, and even if it does, he takes it out on himself. This however, was a good thing that he learned, since they had a large scare. Sidney had a positive, for twins this time. Neither he or Sidney were ready for a two new babies, and they were sent into yet another panic. Finding out that the test was a false positive, they both could breath easier, until they realized they'd like another child. A month passed by, and Lemongrab had ventured back into his castle, unbeknownst to anyone, aside from his brother. He needed to get some important things from his castle, but didn't want to put Sidney or Taffy in danger. Being back with the lemon people he accidentally contracted, LemonAIDS. (Yes you read right.) This proved to be a critical illness to him, and he spend his time losing weight, coughing, and being unable to get up. He slowly fell into this, not before giving Sidney them as well. Sidney, being magical rather than candy, simply turned into a Lemon candy person. Lemongrab had fun with this while he could, but he started to become more ill, and couldn't breathe properly. Accidentally giving them to Lemonsoft while he drew his blood, he began looking for a cure as well. Sidney needed the cure, or she'd be stuck a Lemon candy, and Lemongrab and Softy needed them so as to not die. After all, including Shiloh was infected with them, they both found the cure, and began taking care of it one person at a time. Finally, everything returned to normal-- after a few weeks time. One good thing did come out of the fiasco though. Cory. (STILL A WIP) Category:Characters Category:Lemons